


Good

by Amelia_Clark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dom Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Castiel, don't call it a comeback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Clark/pseuds/Amelia_Clark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's hands are tied, so he has to grab the handle of the riding crop off the bed with his teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good

Dean's hands are tied, so he has to grab the handle of the riding crop off the bed with his teeth. He nudges it awkwardly in Cas's direction; Cas ignores him, like Dean knew he would. He just keeps on licking between Dean's ass cheeks, his hands kneading them gently. 

“Mmmph,” Dean moans around the handle. This time, Cas responds, but it's just to slide one hand around to Dean's cock and stroke up its length. Dean's moan turns into a whimper, and he lets go of the crop. “Come on, Cas,” he says.

“I don't know what you mean,” Cas lies.

Dean takes a deep breath. He has to ask for what he wants, that's part of this whole deal. Sometimes he thinks it might be the most important part. “I want you to whip my ass,” he blurts out—fuck, that sentence never gets less embarrassing. “Give it to me good. Please?”

“Of course, Dean,” Cas says. He always sounds a little relieved when Dean finally gets it out. _Teasing ain't a one-way street,_ Dean thinks, and wiggles his ass just to prove it. Cas taps his thigh with the crop, and Dean stops moving. “Can you breathe all right?” asks Cas. “Is your neck cramping?”

“I'm OK, Cas,” says Dean. He rolls his shoulders a little, settles his forehead against a pillow. “Go for it.”

Still, Cas doesn't oblige right away. He trails the faux-leather tongue of the whip up the back of Dean's legs, taps his spit-slick hole, runs it slowly down his dick. Dean makes an annoyed noise, hoping misbehavior might get the goddamn show on the road—right now he feels too _good,_ his whole body warm and relaxed from the long makeout session before Cas tied him up. 

And that's not what he wants right now. There are times when Dean needs pain for pleasure to make sense. He used to go pick a fight with someone or something but it's so much better now that Cas can give it to him like this.

The ropes? That's Cas's thing.

Even though Dean's expecting it, Cas's first blow makes him yelp as it connects with a _thwack._ “Harder,” Dean says, and Cas puts more force behind the next smack, then leans forward to lick across the welt. “Fuck, I like that,” mumbles Dean.

“Me too,” Cas says, and starts thrashing him in earnest. Each snap of the whip sparks blue-white on the back of Dean's eyelids; heat rushes to his groin until his cock feels so heavy his knees won't hold him up. He collapses onto the memory foam with a sigh.

Cas shifts position so he's sitting on Dean's thighs, rubs the crop in light circles on his left ass cheek. “How do you feel, Dean? Green?” he asks, and Dean loves how out of breath he is.

“Feel good, uh, green,” Dean says, “I need just a little more, OK? I mean, please, please can I have some more.” His ass stings, it's gotta be covered in welts, but he's so close to that point where his thoughts go still, where he can actually stop hating himself for a while.

A dozen quick blows later, Cas tosses the crop aside. “I want to touch you,” he pants, and slaps Dean's ass instead, hard and sudden. He keeps it up, his other hand clutching the rope around Dean's wrists; Dean's rolling his hips into the give of the mattress, frantic—and then he's not, he's fizzy and floating and totally calm.

“Stop,” he says, and Cas does. 

“Red?” he asks.

“No, just cut out the kinky shit,” Dean tells him. “Just, uh, wanna fuck but like usual.”

Cas leans forward over him, noses beneath his jaw. “You want me to fuck you?” he says, and Dean whimpers and nods. “Say it,” Cas growls at his ear, even as he loosens Dean's bonds.

“Fuck me,” Dean mumbles into the pillow, then turns his head to say into the side of Cas's face: “fuck me, please, Castiel.” Cas makes the noise he usually makes when Dean uses his full name, like he's about to burst out crying but in a good way, and he's got Dean untied in record time. Dean shrugs out of the loops of rope, stretching his arms and flexing his wrists; he flinches at the chill as Cas gently rubs aloe vera into the tender flesh of his ass. 

Then those same fingers are slick with lube, rubbing at Dean's rim. “You're marvelous, Dean,” Cas says while he slides one inside. “Tied up like that, so helpless and trusting.” He pushes in the tip of a second finger. “So good,” Cas murmurs. “So good for me, Dean.”

“Good,” Dean repeats, then groans when Cas grazes his prostate. It's perfect, is what it is—it's like the pain emptied him out and now Cas is filling him up again. Not just in the obvious way, though that's fucking awesome on its own, especially when Cas rolls them on their sides and guides his cock in, pushes home while Dean holds his breath. No, it's like Dean can let go of all the shitty things he believes about himself and just take Cas's love for what it is: huge and patient and wonderstruck. 

Cas fucks him slow, fist moving loosely on Dean's dick, and he keeps telling Dean how good he is, and that's all Dean needs to come so hard his ears ring. He'd miss Cas's orgasm except that Cas bites down on his shoulder when it happens, doesn't let go until Dean swats him feebly. “Not a chew toy, dude.”

“Sorry.” Cas pulls out, grabs wet wipes out of the sex drawer. He cleans them up and coils the rope, packs everything away while Dean lies there like a blissed-out sack of potatoes, then curls up behind him again. “Did you like that, Dean?” he asks into Dean's hair.

“You don't gotta ask every time, Cas.”

“I know," says Cas, and Dean can tell he's half asleep already. "I like to hear you say it.”

“Okay then, bossy,” Dean says, yawning, “I fuckin' loved it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my loves. It's been so long!


End file.
